Fire in the Sky
Fire in the Sky is the fifth volume in the Seekers series of six books. Kallik is featured on the cover, with the three bears gazing at the Northern Lights. __TOC__ Cover information Book jacket inside The spirits dance like fire in the sky.... : The three cubs—Kallik, Toklo, and Lusa—along with their shape-shifting companion, Ujurak, stand on the edge of the sea-ice under the blazing Northern Lights. The land has come to an end, but the bears' journey is far from over. Now they must put their trust in Kallik's paws, as she feels the ice pulling her out toward the ocean. : Life on the ice is more difficult than the bears imagined. While Kallik struggles to remember her polar bear roots, Toklo bristles in the unfamiliar territory and Lusa gets weaker by the day; black and brown bears don't belong on the ice. Meanwhile, Ujurak learns firsthand what lurks beneath the whorls and bubbles of the ice, and what he discovers will change everything. : Just when it seems like they'll never survive in the frozen wilderness, a mystical encounter with a bear spirit assures them that all will be well. But this strange vision leads to even more questions, and ultimately it might tear the bears apart—this time for good—as the next steps of their journey come into focus. Book jacket back : When the land comes to an end, Kallik, Toklo, Lusa, and Ujurak venture onto the ice as a new path spreads out before them. But the ice is more dangerous than the bears expect, and all must put their trust in Kallik's paws as they struggle to survive the bitter cold. Just when they think they'll never make it, an encounter with a mystical star-bear brings the same message: All will be well, if they go to the place where the sun rises.... Detailed Plot Summary : The bears leave the land to go onto the ice, with Kallik to lead them. All the bears are having troubles, but Kallik feels at home on the ice. : Toklo gets frustrated with not finding any prey for many days, so he tries to hunt for seal he sees breathing holes bubbles,as Kallik sees whenever a seal is going to pop up, but he cant wait and he sticks his paw in the water and starts breaking the ice the seals leave and the ice is jammed in his pads and he starts bleeding so Toklo gets mad and starts running ahead he looks back and the others are far away he then hears a crack and then he falls under the ice,he tries to come up for air but cant find the hole fell from,Ujurak runs in the hole and turns into a beluga whale to save Toklo. : After saving Toklo Ujurak forgets who he really is,so ges under the water and forgets he is a bear. : Later Ujurak rembers who he really is and turns back into a bear. : : Also later in the book Toklo decides to take Lusa to land after she says she feels sick alot after eating seal,so they see a little flat face thing on the ice and they go inside and Lusa eats some fruits and feels better,they spend the night there but in the morning den is flipping so they get out. : Later when they think they are about to land so they swim but get covered with oil and some Flat faces take her they take her and clean but dont understand why the oil is not coming out,but then relize she is a black bear. : Kallik and Ujurak miss Lusa and Toklo so they decide to go fing them.They find Toklo and Toklo tells them what happened,so Ujurak turns into a Flat face and goes to rescue Lusa. Ujurak meets a human girl named Sally. He helps Sally and many others to clean oil off other animals. : At the end of the book Ujurak saves Lusa and leaves the place with her. The bears then return to the ice. Sneak peeks *There is a sneak peek in the back of Spirits in the Stars. *There is also a sneak peek in the back of Warriors: Super Edition: SkyClan's Destiny. Category:Books Category:Released Category:Original series Category:Tui Sutherland